


Like What You See?

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is living in Elena's house for a few weeks, what happens when Elena snoops on her laptop and finds some videos she really shouldn't have looked at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

Elena sighed as she walked around her house. The Salvatore's had forced her to let Katherine stay in her house for a few weeks while they tried to find the person who was trying to kill her doppelganger. She walked towards her bathroom and heard the shower running and realised Katherine must have been in there. She walked back down the hall but stopped in front of the guest room Katherine was sleeping in. She quietly opened the door and found that the only thing in the room apart from the furniture was a laptop. Cautiously she opened the lid and saw that there were a few files on the desktop and played the top one. The video started and all Elena could see was the bed she was now sitting on, then a few seconds later Katherine came into view, wearing a towel which she quickly dropped. Elena's eyes widened as she watched Katherine trailing a hand down her breast, stopping to tease a nipple. Elena gulped as she saw the bed harden and felt her own nipples become erect. She knew she should stop the video and was about to when the laptop lid was pushed further down and Elena saw the view of Katherine's spread legs. She felt her breath quicken as she saw Katherine slowly start to thrust a finger into herself and Elena could tell she was starting to get wet. Soon Katherine added two more fingers and started arching off the bed. Katherine quickly changed positions so that her face was now also in view and Elena felt her pussy clench at the sight. Katherine was letting out small gasps and she could see how the women's breasts giggled as she arched her back. Katherine then started rubbing her clit with her thumb and Elena could tell that she was close. A few seconds later, Katherine came all over her hand and Elena couldn't help but let out a loud moan at the sight, amazed at her wet she was.

"Like what you see?" A voice boomed from behind her.

"Katherine...I...uh..." Elena stuttered, edging towards the door which Katherine quickly locked.

"Did you like my video?" Katherine questioned.

"Uh, I clicked on it accidently, let's just forget about it" Elena insisted.

"Sit on the bed" Katherine ordered.

Slowly Elena did so, worried Katherine would hurt her otherwise.

"It turned you on didn't it?" Katherine smirked.

"What? No!" Elena retorted.

"Take your top and bra off" Katherine told her.

"No" Elena replied.

"Take it off or I'll bite you" Katherine added.

Slowly Elena did so, blushing.

"For someone who isn't turned on your breasts are very erect" Katherine smirked, letting her finger brush one of Elena's nipples.

"It's...cold" Elena told her.

"Now your shorts and panties" Katherine ordered.

Panicking, Elena shook her head, knowing that her panties would be soaked and Katherine would see.

"Fine, I'll do it for you" Katherine said, ripping the shorts and panties off leaving Elena completely bare.

Katherine sniffed at her panties and shook her head.

"These are soaked, you dirty slut" Katherine announced.

"I...I'm sorry" Elena cried.

Suddenly Katherine dropped her towel, leaving herself bare too.

"Eat me out and I'll forget about it" Katherine ordered.

"I can't...I don't know how" Elena admitted.

"It's easy, just do this" Katherine said, dropping to her knees as she started to lick into Elena.

"Ooooh...Katherine" Elena moaned, holding onto the girls hair.

Katherine started sucking at Elena's clit and soon Elena's hips were bucking.

"Oh God, I'm so close...I'm going to...Ooooooh!" Elena screamed, coming on Katherine's face.

"Now...eat me out" Katherine insisted, pushing Elena onto the bed and sitting on her face.

Cautiously Elena started licking Katherine's pussy, amazed at her wet the girl was.

"Yes Elena...like that" Katherine moaned.

Elena moved to Katherine's clit which made the girl gasp.

"Right there, oh harder!" Katherine insisted.

After another minute Katherine was thrusting her pussy into Elena's face and moaning louder.

"Yes, I'm going to...yes, yes, oooooh!" Katherine screamed coming herself.

"I guess you did like what you see" Katherine smirked.  


End file.
